La guerra de los mundos (Naruto Ver)
by eljefe2000
Summary: El hokage esta consternado después de la desaparición de varios ninjas, al ver unos desconocidos los responsabiliza de la desaparición de sus amigos, sin saber que realmente deberá confiar en ellos si los quiere devuelta...
1. Konoha

En la aldea de la hoja, nuestro héroe, Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba enseñando a sus hijos algunos de sus movimientos ninja...

-Bien niños, ahora les voy a enseñar el Rasengan- dijo Naruto que traía su túnica de Hokage-

-Naruto, te quieren ver los Kages- le dijo Shikamaru que acababa de llegar-

-Bueno niños, dejaremos esta lección para otro día, vallan con su madre- dijo mientras seguía a Shikamaru a la torre del Hokage-

Al llegar tanto Gaara como el resto de los Kages se encontraban ahí...

-Iremos al grano naruto- dijo Gaara que fue el primero en hablar- un extraño grupo de seres metálicos están en camino, pasaron por nuestras aldeas antes y apenas pudimos contenerlos- dijo mientras veía con seriedad a su viejo amigo-

-Naruto!- entro gritando Sasuke- una oscuridad muy grande apareció en la aldea y se a llevado a Rock lee, a Kiba y Akamaru, también se a llevado a Shino- dijo mientras Naruto iba corriendo a ver que sucedía, al llegar a fuera vio a un chico con traje amarillo, peli-rojo, con unas botas rojas y un trueno en un circulo blanco en su pecho-

-Valla, que lindo lugar- dijo Kid Flash que corría de un lado a otro tan rápido que el Sharingan de Sasuke apenas podía verlo- aun que sus vestimentas son un poco absurdas- dijo mientras aparecía frente a los ninjas muy rápidamente y apareciendo en segundo a veinte metros de ellos-

-Quien es este tipo?- dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para pelear-

-Guau, así que quieres pelear he- dijo Kid Flash mientras hacia ademan de pelea- te lo advierto, soy el hombre mas veloz con vida- dijo mientras desaparecía de la vista de ambos ninjas-

-A donde se fue?- dijo Sasuke que apenas vio como se iba hacia la izquierda-

-Aquí- dijo Kid Flash mientras le daba un puñetazo a Sasuke sacándolo de equilibrio- primero quería pelear con el rubio al ver que tenia ganas de pelear,- dijo Kid flash mientras aparecía lejos de los ninjas- pero al ver que tu lograste verme, pensé que seria mas divertido pelear con alguien que al menos pudiera intentar defenderse- dijo mientras aparecía en el techo del edificio cercano-

En ese momento un pato se posa sobre el hombro de Kid Flash y llega un sabueso café que se queda viendo fijamente a Naruto...

-Un perrito,- dijo Kid flash mientras corría con el pato a ver al perro y acariciarlo- estas perdido amiguito- dijo Kid flash sin darse cuenta que un par de clones de sombra se abalanzaban contra el-

En ese momento el perro puso un carra de enojo que solo Naruto noto y los clones explotaron sin mas mientras a los lados de naruto se incrustaban dos balas en el edificio atrás de el...

-Bueno, parece que este perro esta de mi lado- dijo Kid Flash mientras volvía a derribar a Sasuke que se acababa de levantar-

-Kagemane no jutsu- dijo Shikamaru tratando de poseer a Kid flash, pero en ese momento una planta con guantes de Box salio del piso dándole un fuerte golpe que lo derribo-

-Creo que estos tipos no saben cuando rendirse- dijo la planta que se había convertido en un hada conocida como Kameo-

-Byakugan- grito Hinata que acababa de llegar mientras trataba de ver los puntos débiles de estos seres para pararles el chakra- imposible- dijo Neji al notar los diferentes tipos de chakras que poseían sus adversarios- no encuentro puntos débiles- dijo mientras se sorprendía-

En ese momento Hinata se abalanzo contra Kameo, pero un guante extensible de box lo mando a volar lejos...

-No te han dicho que es deshonroso golpear por la espalda- dijo un zorro de dos colas conocido como Milles "Tails" Powers-

Cuando iban a continuar con la pelea, un grupo de robots entro a la ciudad...

-Esos son los Eggmanbots- dijo Tails mientras Kid Flash, Kameo y el Duck Hunt se ponían a un lado de el-

-Descuida, no estas solo en esta batalla- dijo Kid Flash mientras le tocaba el hombro a su nuevo amigo-

No los costo mucho acabar con los robots de Eggman, el problema vino después, cuando unos robots conocidos por Kid Flash entraban a la batalla liderados por Tails dolls...

-Pero si son Sladebots,- dijo Kid Flash que creía que ya no sabría más de Slade- así que ese maldito de Deathstroke esta detrás de todo esto- dijo mientras sacaba sus conclusiones- por un momento me sentí Robin- dijo mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda-

No tardaron tampoco con estos robots, pero...

-Acabare contigo- dijo Tails Dolls mientras se abalanzaba sobre Tails-

-Yo te salvo- dijo Kid Flash, pero antes de poder hacer algo Mecha-sonic lo golpeo-

-Supongo que yo haré algo- dijo Kameo mientras se convertía en Hierva mala, pero en ese momento un robot conocido como Metal Knuckles la ataco-

En ese momento el Duck Hunt se pudo a ladrar como loco, y no era para menos, ya que un Anti-Duck Hunt se encontraba frente a el... los héroes estaban siendo derrotados, pero gracias a la intervención de Naruto y el resto de los ninjas, pudieron vencer a esos seres...

-Será mejor que nos presentemos formalmente- dijo Naruto mientras veía a los héroes de las otras dimensiones-

Estos sólo se voltearon a ver antes de disponerse a decir quienes eran...


	2. Torre de los misterios

Después del nombramiento de Riku como maestro de la llave espada y de que Sora volviera de visitar los mundos dormidos, todos se encontraban en la torre de los misterios, platicando y charlando un rato...

-Vamos Riku, no me digas que aún no te acostumbras al título de Maestro- dijo Sora mientras sonreía muy entusiasmado-

-Sora, sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que me nombraron maestro, no esperes que me acostumbre tan rápido- dijo Riku mientras veía que su amigo solo sonreía-

-Ahí va Sora, será mejor que no molestes a Riku, recuerda que cualquiera se estresaria si a su amigo casi lo dejara en el sueño eterno la organización XIII- dijo Goofy sin percatarse de lo que había dicho enfrente de Kairi-

-Tu no dijiste nada sobre un sueño eterno- dijo Kairi enojada y preocupada-

-¡Goofy!- gritaron Sora, Riku, Donald y Lea al mismo tiempo en señal de desaprobación- se supone que era un secreto- concluyo Donald mientras lo veía enojado-

-Perdonen, se me ha escapado- dijo Goofy mientras se tapaba el hocico con sus manos-

En ese momento entraron Mickey y Yen sid que se encontraban en otra habitación de la torre...

-Me temo que algo muy extraño esta sucediendo- dijo Yen Sid mientras Mickey muy serio se unía a sus amigos-

-¿Que sucede Maestro Yen Sid- dijo Riku mientras Yen Sid se preparaba para contestar-

-Parece que alguien esta usando el viaje en el tiempo- dijo el Maestro Yen sid mientras los demás se sorprendían, a excepción de Mickey-

-¿Pero como es eso posible?- dijo Sora muy preocupado-

-Aun no lo se, pero...- Yen sid no pudo terminar, pues un portal se empezó a llevar a Sora-

-Sora!- gritaron Donald y Goofy que trataban de salvar a su amigo, logrando ser engullidos también-

-Donald, Goofy- dijo Mickey mientras un portal se abría atrás de el-

En un intento desesperado, Riku mando a volar a Mickey sindo engullido por el portal...

-Riku- dijo Mickey mientras volteaba a ver a Yen Sid-

-Esto era lo que me temía- dijo Yen Sid mientras veía a Mickey- sea quién sea que este viajando en el tiempo, seguramente a ayudado al Maestro Xeanhort a volver- dijo Yen Sid mientras sentía como unas presencias se acercaban-

En ese momento Maka Alban y Soul Eater Evans cayeron frente al escritorio de Yen Sid...

-Maka, quítate de encima- dijo el albino mientras Maka se paraba del suelo un poco sonrojada por la cercanía que tenía con Soul-

En ese momento apareció un sujeto Narizon con peinado afro en cola de caballo, una boina café, usaba una playera verde y pantalones de mezclilla azules, tenía zapatos verdes y cargaba una resortera, al lado de el apareció un sujeto con peinado de tazon, las cejas pobladas, tenía una especie de chaleco verde sobre un leotardo verde, calentadores naranjas y sandalias azules...

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto el sujeto mientras veía la torre de los misterios-

-Parece ser que ya no estoy en mi hogar- dijo el Ninja conocido como Rock lee-

-Están en mi Torre de los misterios, y ustedes, héroes de otros mundos, serán informados de todo lo que deseen saber apariencias de ahora- dijo YenSid mientras veía a los héroes-

-¿Dónde estamos?- hablo el francotirador conocido como Usopp-

-Esta es la torre de los misterios- dijo Yen Sid mientras Sonreía-

En otra parte...

-Los idiotas de Cinderblock y Plasmus fallaron y aún no tenemos noticias de Free y Eruka- dijo Copy Riku mientras veía a Slade-

-No te preocupes, pronto harán su trabajo, encuanto se alejen los héroes de ese mago Yen Sid, ellos les harán trizas- dijo Slade mientras veía como su plan iba sobre ruedas-

continuará en Kingdom Hearts ver.


End file.
